


Spend Forever Here

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been seven days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend Forever Here

It had been seven days. Seven days of Rodney not giving John more than a goodnight kiss. Seven days of suggestive looks and barely there touches. Seven days where John's self-control had been tested every time he went to bed or took a shower.

But he'd managed it. He hadn't come in seven days, and now he was so far beyond turned on that it was all he could think about. He certainly wasn't interested in the boring burger and fries he had on his plate. As if Rodney knew what he was thinking, he threaded his foot between both of John's. That simple contact made John suck in a breath and fight the urge to start begging right there in the restaurant.

But Rodney continued to eat and talk, and why not? _He_ hadn't gone without for a week. John knew that Rodney had masturbated, because one night, he'd called to tell John just as John was getting ready to climb in his lonely bed. There were times that he cursed his inability to ignore a dare. But Rodney had dared him, and he'd said he could go a week, sure, no problem. Admittedly, he wouldn't have gotten laid _anyway_ , since they were under the mountain giving reports, but he could have at least gotten himself off. And now they had ten days off, and were fifteen hundred miles from anyone who knew them.

He was getting laid tonight if it killed him.

Finally, Rodney was finished eating. As soon as the last bite went into his mouth, John waved down the waiter to get the check, and then had to field half a dozen questions. No, he didn't want a box. Yes, the food was fine. No, just the check, _please_.

Through it all, Rodney just smiled at him. As soon as the check came, he threw down forty dollars, stood, and grabbed Rodney's hand. Rodney didn't fight him, just got up and hurried out of the restaurant after him.

The hotel was only a few blocks away, but it seemed to be an infinite distance to cover when he was so turned on he couldn't _think_. He knew that he was practically dragging Rodney along, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The lobby of the hotel was crowded with a wedding reception, and John was forced to slow down as he made his way through. And there was a fucking _line_ for the elevator, god dammit.

When they could get in the elevator at last, it was with a crowd of bridesmaids. Their incessant giggling made keeping his hands to himself a little easier, and he stared straight ahead in desperation. The door dinged that they were at their floor, and they had to extricate themselves from the young women, murmuring apologies for pushing past them.

Rodney beat him to the hallway, and hurried down the hallway, getting a head start. It didn't do him much good, because John caught up as he was digging out the key to the room, fitting himself up against Rodney's ass and rocking suggestively.

"There!" Rodney got out as the door opened, and they tumbled inside. It had only just closed when John got his hands on Rodney's arms, holding him steady as he kissed him, deep and desperate.

Their hips rocked together, the pressure making John see stars. God, they were still fully dressed and John was about ready to go off like a horny teenager. The only thing that saved him was Rodney pushing him away. "Take your clothes off," he ordered, hands already busy with the buttons of his shirt. John hurried to obey, wanting to feel Rodney's skin against his own.

Rodney managed to beat him, and went to dig around in the suitcase as John stepped out of his shoes and dropped his pants, letting them pool on the floor. He wanted to touch Rodney so badly that his hands itched, but he knew better. Instead, he went right for the bed, climbing up and lying down on his back, legs spread wide and one hand on his dick.

He knew when Rodney turned around to face him because of the sudden indrawn breath. Then the bed dipped and swayed as Rodney climbed on. He opened his eyes to look at Rodney, who was staring at where his hand was resting on his dick. "God, you're hot," Rodney said, and then blushed.

John just grinned and gave his cock one slow stroke, and jesus, just that much was ready to make him come. Except that Rodney grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his cock, and then held up a ring. "Oh, fuck, no," John said. No way was Rodney going to put a ring on his cock - not when he hadn't gotten off in a week.

Rodney said, "Oh, come on. Think how hard you'll come when you finally do. Don't you want to make the last week worthwhile?" And John did, but man, this wasn't _fair_.

"Okay, fine," he grumbled. Rodney gave him a blinding grin and started to carefully roll the ring down his cock, stretching the rubber to fit it around his balls. It was tight, but not painfully so, and he took a deep breath. He could bear this. He could.

Stretching out along John's side, Rodney leaned in to give him a thoroughly dirty kiss; lips, tongue and teeth all getting in on the act. When Rodney pulled away, John was lost in a haze of lust, wanting more and wanting it now.

Whimpering slightly, he arched his hips to attract Rodney's attention to his cock. Rodney chuckled a little and nipped at his ear. "Spread your legs, John. I want inside you."

Suddenly, John wanted that too, wanted it so badly he ached for it. He spread his thighs wide, swallowing back a gasp as Rodney's wet fingers - when had he opened the lube? - trailed down under his thigh, and behind his balls. When the pad of one finger pressed against his hole, he had to swallow back the words that wanted to spill out. He wasn't going to beg.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? "C'mon, Rodney. Get it in me, al - " He was cut off by Rodney pushing his finger all the way in. Rodney didn't hesitate, twisting his finger around, spreading the slick. He moaned in pleasure at the slight burn, the feeling of fullness. "More."

Rodney obliged, adding a second finger, and John had to pant through the sudden stretch. He was distracted from that when Rodney crooked his fingers, pressing into his prostate and making him see stars.

His cock was leaking profusely, his balls were pulled up tight against the ring, and Rodney was taking his goddamned time, teasing him with two fingers when he wanted Rodney's cock. John needed to break Rodney, and he needed to do it soon, or ring or no ring, he was going to come.

So he hooked his hands under his thighs, pulling his legs up and back, exposing his hole to Rodney. "Rodney, _please_ ," he begged.

He could _hear_ Rodney swallow, the _click_ of a throat gone dry, and knew that he was going to get his way. Rodney pulled his fingers out, leaving John feeling empty, but he was shifting, moving over on top of John and pushing his legs even further back, bending him in half. The press of Rodney's cock against his hole left him trying to push down, trying to take it, but Rodney had too good a grip on him, and he couldn't move.

"Don't tease," he demanded, but Rodney just laughed.

"Or what?" he said. He pressed in a little ways, and then pulled back out to rest against his entrance again.

"I'm so getting even with you later," he gritted out.

"Looking forward to it," Rodney said, and then he was pressing in and in and in, deep and hard and all one stroke. John cried out at the sudden invasion, and the pleasure it brought with it.

Rodney didn't give him any chance to adjust. He just started to fuck, setting up a demanding rhythm from the very start. All John could do was keep his grip on his thighs, and ride it out.

Bending him even further, Rodney leaned down to kiss him as his hips pistoned his cock in and out. The taste of Rodney was intoxicating when combined with the sensations of being fucked, and even with the ring his orgasm was approaching rapidly. Even from a distance, John could tell this was going to be a hell of an orgasm.

Rodney shifted the angle again, and then again, until John had to cry out, because the head of his cock was pounding right into his prostate. John could feel Rodney's smile against his own lips, but he didn't really care. The pleasure was too overwhelming for anything to matter but getting off.

All the nerves in his body were on fire, his balls were high and tight, his cock was drooling precome, and the only thing holding off his orgasm was the damn ring. "Please, please, please. Let me come!"

"Just a little more," Rodney said, swiveling his hips like a fucking belly dancer and getting another cry out of John. "Hold on just a little longer."

Suddenly, Rodney shifted so that he was kneeling up, hooking one of John's legs over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. He never stopped moving, though, keeping his dick buried in John's ass. The new position had him hitting John's prostate even more directly, and he was close... he was so close...

"John!" John realized that Rodney had called his name several times, and blinked open eyes that he didn't remember closing.

"Yeah?"

"If I take the ring off, can you hold it for a moment?"

"I think so," John said after a moment. He didn't want to - god, he wanted to come! - but he thought he could hold off for just a minute more.

"Good." And Rodney stopped thrusting. John could have cried, even though it helped him control himself when Rodney's nimble fingers started to take the ring off.

As soon as it was off, Rodney dropped it on the bed and started to move again, harder than before, grunting with each thrust. One of his large, hot hands circled John's cock and started to stroke. He was practically growling when he said, "Now, John," and John couldn't have stopped his orgasm if he tried.

It slammed into him with all the subtlety of a two by four to the back of the head, swamping him in long delayed pleasure. His vision went white, and he lost track of what was happening for a long moment.

He came back just in time to hear Rodney give a long, low groan as he pressed in extra deep. From the suddenly flood of heat, John could tell that Rodney had come, and that just added to the pleasure he was feeling.

Moving carefully, Rodney unwound John's legs and pulled out of him, then pretty much collapsed straight forward, on top of John. John didn't care, as the weight meant that he wouldn't just up and fly away.

When he couldn't breathe, he shoved at Rodney's shoulder, and Rodney obediently rolled off of him, but stayed close. John knew that he was probably falling asleep, but he couldn't resist. "Next time, _you_ go the week," he said.

"Sure," Rodney said, clearly half asleep. John was going to hold him to it, though.


End file.
